1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an interpenetrating polymer network (IPN) and a method for making the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electrolytes are important components of lithium based batteries. Solid electrolytes, especially solid polymer electrolytes, are non-volatile, non-explosive, flexible, and electrochemically stable. The polymers with
segments are compatible with general lithium salts and can be used as solid electrolyte matrixes. However, the polymers with
segments have high crystallization degrees, which make the solid electrolytes using the polymers to have low ion conductivities and bad thermal stabilities.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an IPN including
segments and a method for making the IPN, to overcome the above-mentioned shortages.